Vulnerability
by Annanarra
Summary: One-shot series. Hiccstrid. First story: Stoick is about to be given the proper send off into Valhalla. But before Hiccup can give the word, he loses it. Can Astrid help him realize that they are strong as one? Rated K plus. Innocent appropriate romance. Second chapter up: Hiccup pops the question.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vulnerability**_

Hiccup took one last look at his father before putting the white sheet over his body.

"Whenever you're ready Hiccup," said Gobber. Hiccup nodded slightly as he looked off into the distance. His throat ached with held back tears. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened. He couldn't take it any longer. Hiccup spun around and walked away from the group, into the glacier tunnel that they had exited from. Once he was far enough in, he started to let the tears come but quickly wiped them away when a small hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hiccup," Astrid said gently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him underneath some overhanging ice. She reached up and put one hand on his cheek, and the other in his hair. He leaned into her touch, but still suppressed his tears.

"It's okay to cry Hiccup," she said, reading his mind.

"No, I need to be strong. At least until we beat Drago. I can't be weak."

"Hiccup, mourning is not weakness. Besides, I am with you to the end. We are one, Hiccup. Do you remember back on the Edge a couple years ago, when I was struck by lightning and I went blind? I was so scared and worried that the rest of my life was going to be nothing. But you assured me, and said, 'Astrid, you have me, no matter what. Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always.'"

"So, you need to know that the same goes for you. When one of us is down, the other will hold us both up."

Astrid tilted her head to get a better look at him. He gave her a bittersweet smile. Tears brimmed his emerald green eyes, and began to stream down his face. He pulled her against him and rested his head on her shoulder. His body shook as he silently cried. All the pain and regret he felt came flowing out into the open. He realised that Astrid is the only one that can truly see him through all of his sarcasm, and fake confidence. She can see how truly vulnerable he is. Oh how he loves this woman.

Hiccup stood up straight and wiped his face. He gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Astrid." Hiccup leaned down and stopped just inches from her face, and his lips brushed hers as he spoke,"I love you."

She pushed forward and kissed him. She could taste salty tears, his tears, as they moved their lips together. After a while they pulled apart.

"I love you too."

Hiccup smiled as he entwined his fingers with hers, "Now let's go give my father a proper warrior's send off."

 _ **~ A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! So, it's another one-shot! I hope you guys liked it! I may turn this into a collection of one-shots. What do you think? I'll do whatever you guys want, really. Just let me know in a review if you want more, and maybe some prompts.**_

 _ **Anywho, I haven't had a whole lot of time to write anything extensive, or brainstorm a new chapter for Music To My Ears, because of school and stuff. Actually, I have written this whole thing during school, while I'm an office aid. So yeah. I hope ya'll aren't mad at me or anything. Teehee.**_

 _ **I don't know about you guys, but I LOVE HTTYD. And Hiccstrid. So if you guys got any ideas for something let me know! GTG!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


	2. Chapter 2 Full Circle

_**Full Circle**_

Hiccup woke up groggy and tired. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs over the the side. After he attached his prosthetic, he looked up at Toothless.

"Today is the big day Toothless." Hiccup said. He had spent the whole night trying to figure out what he was going to say, which resulted in very little sleep.

Valka was waiting with some breakfast for him downstairs. It was a huge relief when he found out however that Gobber had made it. He loved his mom and all, and he was glad she was back, but her cooking was atrocious.

"Are you ready, son? This is your big moment!" Gobber slapped him on the back.

"Yep, thanks Gobber." Hiccup laughed rubbing his arm.

Drago's attack on Berk three months ago had left many people's homes destroyed. Gobber being one of those people. He had nowhere to stay, and since Valka and Hiccup needed help adjusting to their new roles on Berk, they decided to have Gobber stay with them. So far, it was a great thing, and they enjoyed his company...most of the time.

"Are you nervous?" Asked his mother.

"A little."

"Don't be! It's going to be great!"

xOx

Hiccup took a deep breath and ran a hand through his mop of hair. He knocked on the Hofferson door. He heard boots clomping on the floor. Then the doorknob rattle.

"Hiccup! Come on in. What can I do for you?" Astrid's father said cheerily.

"Is Astrid here?" He asked.

"No, she went with Ruffnut to the cove this morning. I can tell her you stopped by though."

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary. Uh, I was actually wanting to speak with you, sir." Hiccup said.

"Is that so? Well, have a seat Chief."

Hiccup hated it when people called him Chief. Especially in this moment. He cleared his throat and looked the man in the eyes.

"Well, Mr. Hofferson, sir. I really, truly love your daughter, sir. I have for a very long time in fact. And I was wondering if- if I could ask her for her hand in marriage?"

The man didn't respond for some time. His expression was completely unreadable. Hiccup began to fear that he was going to say no. Then he cracked a wide smile.

"Well, finally! My gods! I thought you would never ask! Of course, son. I trust you with my daughter completely. You are the most honorable, strong, and intelligent man I know. So, yes, you have me and my wife's blessing. I have no doubt that she will say yes." Mr. Hofferson put a hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

Hiccup laughed, "Thank you sir! You will not regret it!"

Once he was back outside, he pumped a fist in the air. Now all he had to do was ask. And he had the most perfect plan. How could she ever say no to all...this?

xOx

Astrid grinned as she walked into the forge. She really enjoyed just watching Hiccup work. He was always in there if he wasn't fulfilling any of his Chiefly duties. But when she looked around the corner, he wasn't there. She frowned. Where was he?

She walked around the island, trying to find him, and even asking people when they'd last seen him. After an hour of futile searching, she gave up and went back to her hut. She plopped down on a stool and set her axe on the table.

"How was target practice?" Her father asked. He had just come in the door with a load of firewood in his arms. Astrid got up and helped him stack it against the fire place.

"Is something the matter sweetie?"

"I just spent forever trying to find Hiccup, but he is nowhere! It's not like him to just disappear without telling anyone."

"Well, he told me where he was going, and he also told me to give you this." He said with a grin. He handed her a small slip of paper.

 _Hi there milady. I know I haven't been around today, sorry. But in order for you to find me, you have to follow these clues. Good luck! I love you!_

 _A place where I use my hands, and it's deathly hot. A place where I normally am, but today I was not. ~Hiccup_

The forge. Astrid smiled. This was so something Hiccup would do. She looked back up at her father.

"Well, you best be off. I believe you have a busy evening ahead of you." He gave her a hug.

"Thank's dad." She gave him a peck on the cheek, then grabbed her axe and sped out of the door.

xOx

When Astrid arrived at the forge, Gobber was waiting there for her. He handed her an envelope. Something heavy was inside it. She gave the old man a puzzled look.

"Well, open it."

She shook out the contents and found a key and another note.

 _Keep this key with you._

 _Where we learned to fight, and show off our companion's might. ~Hiccup_

Astrid headed to the dragon arena. There Snotlout gave her a dragon saddle. It was a Deadly Nadder saddle, obviously for Stormfly. It was made of new shiny leather, and her family crest was etched into the seat. It was beautiful. Snotlout also gave her another clue.

 _You've almost made it!_

 _Find your dragon in blue, and fly to the place where all the years ago, I changed your point of view. ~Hiccup_

Of course they would end up at the cove at some point. Astrid called for Stormfly, and put her new saddle on. She breathed in deeply as she flew in the crisp cold air. When she touched down in the cove, there wasn't anybody in sight. Then she saw a something on a nearby rock. As she got closer, she realised it was a gorgeous, crimson red, cape coat, and lined with black Nightfury scales. She held a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe how amazing it was. She picked it up and a note fell out.

 _You will need this for where you are going. I hope you love it!_

 _Follow the trail beyond the falling water, and at last you will find your forever lover. ~Hiccup_

She laughed out loud at his attempts at poetry. He was so corny. But she loved it.

Astrid put the coat on, and walked across the cove to the waterfall. She noticed for the first time that there was path leading to an entrance from the side. Once she passed through, she found herself in a well lit cave tunnel. Torches lined the walls every five feet on either side. However, the fire did nothing to ward off the cold, which is where the new coat came in handy.

On the cavern floor, she found a rose petal. And another, and another, and many more leading deep into the cave. She followed the trail for several minutes until she came to an immense double door made of wood. She noticed one small keyhole above the handles. She dug around in her pockets and fished out the key she got earlier. Astrid put the key inside and turned. She heard the lock click, and then a bell sounding on the other side. Insanely curious, she pushed open the doors.

Her mouth dropped open. She couldn't speak a word. She was standing in a vast open cavern. Hanging from the ceiling were hundreds of multicolored lanterns. Roses were placed in vases all through out the room. Candles lined a path up to a rock, where Hiccup stood waiting. He wasn't wearing his usual dragon scale armor. Instead he wore a long black tunic, _ **(I'm thinking like one of those really long ones that Anakin wore in the second Star Wars movie, almost poncho looking.)**_ and grey pants with brown leather boots. His sword, _Inferno_ was strapped onto his waist. Definitely a new style for Hiccup, but he looked good. He motioned for Astrid to follow the path. He proceeded to help her onto the large boulder.

"Hi." He said, smiling down at her. Astrid giggled. He put hand on her cheek. "I assume the little hunt was successful?"

"Yes. Now, what's all the fuss about? Oh, and I like the new look, you look very handsome." Astrid said, her cheeks warming. Hiccup just smiled.

"Well, it's all for something very special."

"Well, no duh."

"Hold on a minute, milady. Let me speak."

Astrid stopped laughing when Hiccup gave her a very serious look. She nodded for him to continue.

"Astrid Hofferson, I have known you for a very long time." Hiccup looked deep into her eyes. "Even before Toothless, I loved you from afar. And over the years, that love has only grown more and more. I don't how I could live life without you. You are so special, and beautiful. You are strong, fierce, kind, and compassionate. I couldn't ask for more. I would do anything for you. You are the only person who understands me to my core, and you have seen me at my worst as well as my best. With you, I can be vulnerable. I want to spend the rest of my forever with you."

Hiccup then got down on one knee and held out a ring. "So, Astrid, will you be my wife?"

Astrid felt tears brimming in her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically. Hiccup put the ring on her finger and stood up. She lunged at him and hugged his torso. He was so warm. She felt so happy, safe, excited, and loved. She was going to be Astrid Haddock! Still hugging him, she held out her hand to look at the ring. The band was made of gold, and dragon scales were designed all around it. At the center was a single heart-shaped emerald.

"It's beautiful, Hiccup! You made it, didn't you?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her. His grin was so big, it looked like it hurt. But Astrid was smiling just as hard. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She loved him so much. Only he could make her feel so special, and loved.

"Oh, and this place! It's gorgeous! How do you do it?! You're amazing, Hiccup."

"Only because you are more amazing."

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry. That made no sense. I'm just a little distracted by you, is all."

xOx

Later, the two of them went back to the village and called for an impromptu meeting at the Mead Hall. Everyone was laughing, dancing, eating and drinking when Hiccup stood up on a table and called for everyone's attention. He said that he had an announcement to make. He proceeded to tell them that he had asked Astrid Hofferson to marry him that afternoon. Then Astrid stood up and shouted, "I said yes!"

The room erupted with applause and cheering. Astrid spent the rest of the night celebrating with everyone. At the end, Hiccup came up to her.

"Hey there, milady. Would you like to go on a romantic flight with me?" He chuckled.

"Make everything full circle?"

Hiccup pursed his lips thinking about it, then smiled.

"Yeah, you could say that."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey ya'll! So, I got one review on the previous chapter saying that I should continue, and I really did want to, so I immediately started writing! Two days in a row guys! Written and published! Woot woot!**_

 _ **Anyways! I really liked this. I read a prompt about Hiccup asking for Astrid's hand in marriage and stuff so yeah.**_

_**Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **GTG! Bye!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
